


Grateful

by BlackKittens



Category: Konya mo Nemurenai
Genre: Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Endo wasn't just lucky to have met Rikiya or fortunate to have his love; he was grateful.
Relationships: Endo Guar Adroone/Higuchi Rikiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Grateful

"Geez, Hiriki…" Endo muttered, head propped up on hand as he watched Rikiya, who finally had _his_ head on the same pillow, breathe steadily in his sleep.

What a strange, little human he had fallen in love with - feisty yet meek, spazzy yet quick to forgive (even attempted murder), willing to scale the walls of a castle tower to save his lover yet too damn shy share a pillow with him. Endo didn't know what made this guy tick the way he did, but it was sure odd.

Ah, well, he thought with a small smirk. It wasn't all that bad; if it were, Endo wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Rikiya was on the weird side, sure, but he was also genuine, brave, kind, and frankly, charming in his own adorable way. Endo had never met a person quite like him before. Honestly, it was no wonder he had fallen so hard.

He reached out to graze his fingers lightly over Rikiya's cheek. Really, who would have thought when he jumped through that portal, fleeing his arranged marriage, and burst into the human world only to find a _dick_ in his face, this would have happened. Endo hadn't been looking for a lover, never mind one with his contractor, who he was only using to keep out of the demon world. Life worked in mysterious ways sometimes, didn't it?

He was happy, though. Rikiya produced a warmth in Endo's chest that he wasn't used to having, wasn't used to feeling. It was a good warmth, one that made him want to stay by his side for as long as he could. He wouldn't mind marrying _him_ in the future, if the chance arose. (But no need to bring that up now, and watch Rikiya bounce into a blushy spazz attack.) Endo was truly lucky to have met him when he did.

Careful not to stir him awake, he leaned over to press a sweet kiss on the other's lips.

As much as he was also a pain in the human's side, Rikiya loved him back just as much as Endo did. He was always so eager to please, despite their bickering, looked at him with the same warmth Endo felt in his chest, and had tried to save him from his brothers even though he had been insecure of Endo's feelings for him at the time. There wasn't a selfish bone in this human's body, was there? Underneath everything, he was just a caring, loving being, wasn't he?

Endo wasn't. He wasn't as selfish or cold as Verde liked to make him out to be behind his back, nor by any means evil or heartless, but he didn't believe he was anywhere close to the person Rikiya was. Sometimes Endo wondered what made Rikiya return his feelings so whole-heartedly. Whatever it was, Endo had to admit he was fortunate.

He was going to cherish every minute he had with him, Endo decided. Oh, he was still going to be a pain in his side, absolutely, and he was certain Rikiya was going to continue to annoy him with his strange, little peculiarities, but that was fine. Endo could cherish what they had together at the same time. He could love him with every fiber of his being as they bickered and scowled at each other, just as he could when they held hands and kissed. Endo could love Rikiya while he eagerly awaited his opinion on his cooking, while he bugged Rikiya stay with him in bed a little (lot) longer and not go to class, and while he pestered the sap into laying his head on his own damn pillow next to Endo's. He could be grateful for every moment no matter what was going on because he loved him and was loved back.

Because more than anything, Endo wasn't just lucky to have met Rikiya or fortune to have his love; he was grateful.

He was grateful because he'd never had somebody so wonderful in his life. He was happy with Rikiya. He'd go to the ends of the world for him, just as Rikiya practically had for him. Endo couldn't even begin to express his gratitude.

So instead he snuggled up closer to Rikiya, twining their legs, wrapping his arms around him, and nudged their noses together, and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow, he'd figure out something nice to do for him to show his appreciation. Something Rikiya would blush at, but wouldn't squeal in hesitant protest of. Something that would make him happy, excited, laugh, throw his arms around Endo's neck. Let him know - no, remind him how deeply Endo felt for him, too. Maybe they could spend the whole day together. Endo liked that idea.

(And if he used a bit of magic to break Rikiya's alarm so he couldn't disappear off to college before Endo got up and thought of a plan, well - surely whatever he could think of would make up for the complaints Rikiya would surely have in the morning.)

But for now Endo was content to cuddle with Rikiya and go to sleep.

This precious human - yes, he was absolutely going to cherish him.


End file.
